Fara's Valentine
by John Storm
Summary: A Valentine's Day one - shot. Fara introduces her boyfriend to the family. A night full of romance, dancing, bar fights, and uncovered feelings follow the two love birds. Please R&R.


HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE

I know that this story is one day late for Valentine's Day and I apologize for it. But I've been busy as work recently and it has slowed me down.

Well here is another one shot. This story just popped into my head last week and I thought it would be a good one. I thought that there are countless Fox and Krystal love stories out there, so why not one that focuses on Fara. Obviously I wasn't going to do a Fox &amp; Fara as I'm a Fox &amp; Krystal fan. This story has Fara falling on love with an OC of mine.

I don't usually do love stories, plus I've never been in love, so I hope that this story doesn't disappoint. Plus I'm working on 3 multi – chapter stories at the moment. This one-shot is putting a temporary halt in them. Hopefully nothing that postpones my other stories for too long.

BTW, this story pertains to my Star Ghost series. It might help a little if you read Star Ghost Origins: Love and War before reading this one as there are references to it.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Fara's Valentine

Papetoon 5 years ALW

Fara glances into her bathroom mirror and likes what she's sees. A gorgeous Fennec Fox wearing only a tiny bra and panties stares back at her. Fara is so excited for tonight that she can hardly contain herself. Tonight is the night that she introduces her boyfriend Johnny Storm to her parents.

Fara has been very hesitant to introduce Johnny to her parents. Her mother Jennifer is not a concern. She'll like Johnny on the spot. Fara's father is very protective of her. Fara doesn't need to be a telepath to know that her father Balthazar, one of the top ten richest and powerful man in Lylat, still sees her as his little girl, despite the fact that she is 23 and has proven that she can take care of herself. But deep down Fara knows that once Balthazar gets to actually know Johnny that he'll approve.

At the moment, Fara is starting to get a little frustrated. Johnny told her that he was taking her some place special tonight. Fara's not the kind of girl to get gussied up for anything. It's been almost year since Fara has worn makeup. Elegancy is not Fara's strong suit as she is a tomboy.

Fara looks back at the mirror and then down at the makeup tin. She doesn't know the first thing about makeup. So she decides to put it off for now and concentrate on her clothing. There's a nice strapless dress that Fara has in her closest that would be great for tonight.

Fara unclamps her bra and tosses it aside. She tries to avoid looking in the mirror. Fara knows she has an amazing pair of breasts. She constantly finds guys staring at them. But Fara has never liked looking at hers. It has always made her feel weird.

Suddenly the bathroom comes flying open. A slender Fennec Fox walks into the room. Years of ballet have kept the middle – aged vixen in good shape as her health has been deteriorating. She looks frail but also full of confidence.

"Mom, what are you doing? I'm not descent." Fara screams as her mother walks into the bathroom. Fara covers her exposed breasts with a nearby towel.

"Oh please Fara, I'm your mother. I've seen you naked." The mother vixen laughs at her daughter.

"Good point mom, but can you please knock next time. You caught me off guard. I could've reacted in a way that might result in your death."

"Sorry honey, I forget sometimes that you're a trained assassin." Jennifer jokes.

"For your information mom, the Wildcats are a BlackOps squadron. We are not assassins." Fara bites back. She hates it when people accuse her of being a killer, despite the fact that she has sent a lot of men to their graves.

"Sorry for the confusion honey." Jennifer apologizes. "I was hoping that I could help you get ready."

"I would appreciate it mom. I'm having a hard time getting ready. I don't have a lot of experience at this sort of thing. But you do so any help and advice would be highly appreciated."

"Of course Fara, what does Johnny like?"

"He likes tough girls mom. The kind of women that can handle themselves in a fight."

"I guess that explains why he likes you." Fara glares at her mother. She has to admit though, Jennifer has a good point. Fara asked Johnny one time why he liked her. Johnny's answer was that he liked her personality. Fara's "take no BS from anyone" personality drove him crazy. Plus her kindness and beauty played a major role.

"But this time mom, Johnny told me to dress as if we were going a banquet. I honestly don't know why."

"Maybe he's taking you to a fancy restaurant." Jennifer proposed.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking mom. I was considering wearing a dress and makeup for this date."

"Huh, that's a major change for you honey. I haven't seen you wear makeup in years, not since the Papetoon Ball."

"That's because dad made me mom."

"Oh yeah I remember that. I had to help you because the way you were putting your makeup on make you look like a clown."

Fara and Jennifer both laugh at the memory. It took Jennifer an hour to get the makeup off and an additional hour to get Fara looking presentable. At least this time Fara has asked for help before trying to apply makeup on her own.

A sudden knock on the door causes Fara to jump. She hopes that it's not her father. Fara lets out a sigh of relief as her little sister Karina walks into the bathroom, carrying a short, red, strapless dress.

"Sorry girls but I thought that I could help. Maybe this dress will help you get Johnny's attention tonight Fara." The young Fennec giggles.

Fara rolls her eyes back at her sister's comment. Of course Karina would bring Fara a skimpy dress. If her parents knew what a _love life _the eighteen year old vixen had they would probably murder her and every guy she's ever slept with, which Fara knows is a pretty long list. But so far Karina has been pretty good at hiding her love life from her parents. The only person who knows about Karina's partners was Fara.

Fara knows that Karina has a thing for Johnny. She made a mistake of showing Karina a picture of Johnny. The young vixen practically drooled on the picture. That's one of the reasons why Fara's been hesitant to introduce Johnny to her family. She knows that Karina is going to flirt with Johnny as soon as he arrives. The way Karina's dressed is a good indication. The young, voluptuous vixen is wearing a tight mini skirt that barely goes down past her hips and a spaghetti – strapped shirt that reveals ample cleavage. The outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination.

Despite Karina's slutty appearance, Fara is not even slightly nervous about Johnny going for her. Johnny has told Fara his opinions on those kind of girls. To him those kind of girls are a disease that he goes out of his way to stay away from. Plus Fara knows that Johnny would never even think about cheating on her with anyone. Johnny's given her his word that his heart will belong to Fara and only to her. Fara knows that when Johnny gives his word he keeps it, even if it costs him his life.

"So Fara, when does Johnny arrive?" Jennifer asks as Fara slips off her bra to get into the strapless dress, exposing a perfect set of breasts to her mother and sister.

"He said sometime around 7." Fara replies. "By the way mom, I want to thank you ahead of time for agreeing to look after Johnny's son while we're on our date."

"No problem Fara, David sounds like a cute little child the way you described him. If I can handle you and your sister I can handle him."

"Mom his name is Daniel." Fara corrects. "And don't let his cuteness fool you. The boy has uncharted energy levels."

"Don't worry Fara, I got a little strategy that'll keep the boy's energy levels under control." Jennifer replies.

"You're going to keep him in the game room aren't you?" Fara sarcastically asks.

"Of course, it'll at least keep him under control and where we have our eyes on him at all times.

"Okay, just don't let the Daniel spend all night in front of the TV. Johnny doesn't want his mind to be ruined."

"Not a problem honey. Daniel is in good hands."

"I hope you're right mom. There's not a whole lot that will set Johnny off but one of them is messing with his son. I've seen Johnny snap a man's neck."

Jennifer gasps, "Oh my goodness, what did the man do to earn a death sentence?"

"Johnny caught him looking at Daniel with the same look that pedophiles give young boys."

"And this is the man you want to spend the rest of your life with? I understand the reason but I think he went a little overboard." Jennifer shouts.

"Of course mom, Johnny is very sweet. He's the nicest guy I've ever met."

"For some reason I'm finding that very hard to believe." Jennifer says under her breath.

"Um, excuse me, can I ask a question?" Karina suddenly asks trying to get attention.

"Sure, what is it sis?" Fara replies.

"Well, I'm just curious how you can be so calm and accepting dating a guy who has a child."

Fara smiles, "It helps that Daniel is absolutely adorable. Daniel is part of Johnny. If I accept Johnny than I have to accept Daniel. And I know what you are thinking about Johnny but I promise you that is not the case?"

"What are you talking about Fara?" Karina asks a little confused.

"You're thinking that Daniel is the result of Johnny being a little too careless in the bedroom. Am I right?"

"Well I don't want to answer but yes. When I heard that Johnny has a child I assumed that he knocked up a girl but didn't marry him."

"Karina, Johnny is not that kind of guy." Fara replies getting a little defensive. "Johnny was married once before to a fox named Jasmine. I met her once before she and Johnny were married. Long story short, I felt ugly compared her."

"What, that is not possible Fara." Jennifer shrieks. "How could someone be prettier than you?"

"That's what I thought, but then I saw Jasmine. I'd say her bra size was 42 Double D, and they were completely real. That woman could win Miss Lylat no problem. On top of that the woman was also very sweet. Why Johnny is settling for me after he had her I'll never know."

"It's because he loves you honey." Jennifer comforts her daughter. "If what you told me so far about Johnny is true than he is not concerned with your looks. He sounds like the kind of man who looks at what is inside a woman. And that Fara is the kind of man you want."

Fara's phone suddenly rings. She has a text message from Johnny. Fara picks it up and nearly drops it when she sees the message. "Oh no Johnny's here. I'm not ready."

"It's ok Fara." Jennifer comforts her daughter with a pat on the back. "You can go without makeup tonight."

"Like you do every day." Karina jokes at her sister's panic. Fara's glare at Karina sends the young Fennec running. Jennifer almost smacks Fara upside the head for scaring her little sister but doesn't. Fara had a good reason to be pissed.

"Don't worry honey. Just put on the dress. Johnny will be drooling when he sees you in it." Jennifer says and hands Fara the strapless dress.

"I hope he doesn't do it in front of dad. He'll have Johnny thrown in prison for the rest of his life if he sees him drooling over me."

X

"Balthazar be nice." Jennifer says as she walks down the stairs with Karina following close behind.

Balthazar, a tall and confident Fennec Fox, stands at the front door about to open the door. Jennifer can see the hesitant look on his face. Balthazar is not ready to meet his oldest daughter's suitor. The only thing on his mind is driving this wolf away.

"I'm not gonna make any promises. I was hoping that Fara would at least be interested in another fox. Never thought that she would date a wolf."

"It doesn't matter honey." Jennifer assures her husband with a pat on the shoulder. "It's Fara's choice not ours. As long as this guy treats her right I'll approve."

Balthazar doesn't say a word. Even after Fara said all the good things about Johnny Balthazar is still hesitant. In his eyes Fara will always be his little girl. No man will ever be good enough for her.

The doorbell rings and the three Fennec's come to attention. The moment that all of them have been waiting for has finally come and the only one not here is the one who set it all up.

"Alright guys are we ready?' Jennifer asks. "We have to hold Johnny for a few minutes."

"We're as ready as we are going to be." Karina replies.

Jennifer slowly opens the door to their guests, anxiety building up inside of her with every inch. When the door finally opens all the way all three Fennec's jaw's drop at the sight in front of them.

Jonathan (Johnny) Storm a large, muscular black wolf stands before the three fox's, making them feel miniscule in size. Balthazar guesses that the wolf is at least 6'2". His arms are the size of tree trunks and his chests, though hidden under a suit, is clearly visible and looks like it was chiseled by gods. His claws look like they could rip their flesh off with ease. Johnny's fangs appear to be razor sharp as well. His black fur is long and wooly looking but appears to be well maintained. But for all of the Johnny fearsome features the Fennec's are captivated in his blue eyes. Peace and kindness mixed with brutality is clearly visible. Johnny's posture itself screams nobility as he carries himself like royalty. The only thing that Balthazar doesn't like about Johnny's appearance is his pony tail. It doesn't look like Johnny has ever cut his hair as the pony tail hangs a foot below his shoulders.

Standing next to the wolf is Johnny's son Daniel, a three year old Wolf/Fox hybrid. Jennifer and Karina boy is absolutely adorable. His dark, blue fur and undeveloped physical features make his one of the cutest creatures that they have ever seen. There is clear evidence of both Wolf and Fox DNA in the boy. He has a Fox tail, claws, fangs, and ears combine with a Wolf's fur and face. Surprisingly Balthazar, Jennifer, and Karina see little of Johnny in the boy. He has Johnny's blue eyes, facial structure, and muscles, but not much else.

Johnny, wearing an expensive black suit and tie, steps up to Balthazar and offers his hand. "Mr. Phoenix, it's an honor to finally meet you."

Balthazar looks at Johnny's massive hand, afraid that the Wolf is going crush it, and finally accepts it. Surprisingly, Johnny doesn't use as tight a grip as Balthazar, though the grip still hurts. He holds back enough strength to impress Balthazar band not crush his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you to Jonathan." Balthazar lies. "My daughter has told me a lot about you."

"I bet she has. She is a remarkable woman. You did a fine job raising her."

"Don't forget that she is my little girl. Anything happens to her and I will see you set in a Solarian Prison for the rest of your life." Balthazar threatens.

"BALTHAZAR!" Jenifer shouts at her husband. That comment was not needed and Jennifer wants Balthazar to know that he's gone way too far.

"It's ok Mrs. Phoenix I understand why he said it." Johnny says. "If anything happened to my son," Johnny pats Daniel on the head, "I'd do everything in my power to erase that person's existence."

Johnny walks up to Jennifer and extends his hand. Jennifer takes it easily, being far more accepting of Johnny than Balthazar. "It's an honor to meet you to Mrs. Phoenix. I hope that my previous comment didn't scare you."

"Oh no don't worry about it. My husband is just being protective of our family." Jennifer kneels down to Daniel. "You must be Daniel. You are just too cute."

Daniel puffs up his chest trying to make himself look bigger and tougher. He shouts in his adorable three year old talk, "I am not cute. I am a wawwior like my fathew."

"Of course you are little man. I can see why you want to be one. Fara has told me that your father is a war hero."

Daniel smiles and looks up at Johnny and smiles back down at the young kit and scratches his ear. Jennifer can't help but giggle at the sight before her. Looking at Johnny at first Jennifer found it hard to believe that what Fara said about Johnny being a sweet and gentle man. The Wolf looks like a brute. But watching Johnny with Daniel makes Jennifer's heart warm. Apparently Johnny does have a kind heart.

Johnny reluctantly approaches Karina. He remembers Fara telling him about Karina's crush on him. Karina drooling over him is evidence enough. Johnny extends his hand to Karina and she eagerly takes it. Balthazar watches suspecting to see Johnny looking at Karina's curves. But to everyone's surprise Johnny doesn't even glance at Karina's cleavage, which are almost completely out. Johnny keeps his eyes focused on Karina's without even giving a glance at her cleavage.

"Wow, you're even more handsome in person." Karina says trying hard not to drool.

"Thank you, I guess." Johnny replies, being used to receiving those kind of comments, then turns back to Jennifer. "So where's Fara?"

"I'm right here." Fara calls from the stairs.

Johnny turns around and his eyes feel like they are going to bulge out of his. Standing at the top of the stairs is Fara like he's never seen her before. The strapless red dress she's wearing delicately hangs from her body. Her breasts barely hold it up, showing ample cleavage for Johnny to see. The helm of the dress stops just below her hips.

"Wow Fara, you look absolutely beautiful." Johnny gasps.

"Thank you Johnny, it's not too much is it? You never said where you were taking me."

"You're welcome, and no it's not. Trust me you're going to like where I'm taking you." Johnny replies as he walks up the stairs to Fara to get a better view. The view up close is even better.

Fara leans in close to Johnny and whispers, "Good thing you're not facing my parents right now. If you were they'd probably kill you."

Johnny looks down and notices his suit pants having a tough time covering the bulge growing significantly. It takes a moment for the bulge to shrink. "Good point babe."

Johnny and Fara walk down the stairs and join Balthazar, Jennifer, and Karina. No one says a word at first. It doesn't take long for the moment to get awkward. Jennifer has to break the silence. "So Johnny, where are you taking my daughter tonight?"

"I can't really say, I want it to be a surprise. But I will say that we're going to Corneria. I got an interesting night planned out."

"Really, well then I hope that you two have a fun night." Jennifer squeals.

"We will mom." Fara replies.

Before they leave Johnny kneels down to Daniel's eye level. "Daniel, I'm leaving you in the hands of Fara's parents for now. I'll be back later on tonight."

"But dad I want to go with you and Fawa."

"I know you do but not tonight. Just promise me that you'll be a good boy."

"Ok I pwomise."

Johnny pats Daniel on the head and scratches his ear. Daniel purrs like a kitten at his father's touch. When Johnny finishes he stands up and faces Jennifer. "Thank you for agreeing to look after Daniel. This means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it Jonathan. You are important to Fara so you and Daniel are important to me."

"I'm happy to hear it. I must warn you that Daniel is very hyper and stubborn. You have to show him that you are in charge of he won't listen to you."

"Thanks for the heads up. I don't think that'll be a problem."

Johnny wraps her arm around Fara and the two of them walk out the door together. Fara giggles at the feel of Johnny's strong and furry around her waist. So far the evening has gone great. Her parents haven't embarrassed her too much yet. But she knows it's coming sooner or later. Johnny turns around to Balthazar, "If it makes you feel better we'll be back around midnight."

As the door closes Jennifer notices the look on Balthazar's face. She knows exactly what is going on in his mind. The thought of losing his baby girl to this Wolf is nerve racking. Balthazar doesn't want to lose Fara. Jennifer puts her arm around her husband. "Don't worry honey, I can tell that Johnny is a good man. Not will he treat Fara right but he will protect her with his life."

* * *

Corneria

Fara gasps when she sees where Johnny has brought her. "Wow Johnny, Veronica's is one of the fanciest restaurants on Corneria. How did you get reservations?"

Veronica's, the fanciest restaurant/dance club on Corneria. The place has such a long list of reservations that getting reservations is impossible. Veronica's serves the wealthiest and most sophisticated clientele on Corneria. Fara's family is one of the few that have an unlimited reservation access to Veronica's, their wealth and political power playing a major factor. The food and wine are rumored to be so good that the gods are said to frequent the establishment disguised as mortals just to get a taste.

"I saved the owner's life a few years ago. I called in a favor and got us reservations."

Johnny and Fara entered the restaurant and their ears are immediately bombarded by the sweet sound of a live jazz band. The restaurant is crowded with couples having the same idea as Johnny and Fara. The smell of delicious meat, fruit, buttered bread, and vegetables hit their nostrils. Johnny has to stop himself from drooling, he loves the smell of meat.

Johnny looks out to the dance floor. A few couples are on the floor dancing. Everyone is dressed as if they were at a government ball. Johnny recognizes a few people in the audience. A few government officials and high – ranking military officers. The only thing Johnny doesn't like is the crowd in the lobby. Several couples are standing in the lobby trying to get a table. Unfortunately, being Valentine's Day Veronica's is completely book.

"Johnny, it's great to see you." A high pitched voice shouts from behind Johnny and Fara.

Johnny and Fara turn around to see a voluptuous, middle – aged Cheetah running to Johnny. The Cheetah has the natural curves of a super model, which she was Miss Lylat for ten years in a roll. The tight, red dress she's wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination. The Cheetah jumps on Johnny, wraps her arms around Johnny's neck, and squeezes tight. Johnny's ears pop as Veronica squeezes his face into her bosom.

"Sorry about that Johnny, I'm just happy to see you."

"It's alright, Mrs. Veronica, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good as you can see. All this wouldn't be possible if you haven't saved my life." Veronica waves her arms around her establishment.

"I'm happy to see your doing great Veronica."

"Doing great," Veronica says shocked, "Johnny if it wasn't for you I never would've met my husband. And I wouldn't be expecting a child."

"Oh congratulations Veronica. Let me know when the baby is due."

"Of course Johnny. I want my child to see the man who is responsible for him or her being here."

"I'd be honored. As long as you don't name the child after me. He or she will need a less common name than mine." Johnny and Veronica laugh. "Oh, and before I forget Veronica, I want you to meet Fara, my girlfriend."

"Fara Phoenix, I've heard so much about you." Veronica says and hugs Fara. "Be sure to hold on to this man. He's a catch."

Fara wraps her arms around Johnny's shoulders. "I know, he's a one – in – a – million kind of guy. I'm hoping to one day take this relationship further."

After a few minutes of chit chat Veronica personally sits Johnny and Fara to the most comfortable booth in the whole establishment. Their waiter comes immediately afterwards. Fara orders the chicken parmesan. Johnny orders the steak, medium – rare.

"Well Johnny she sure is a lively spirit. Don't think that I didn't see her boobs in your face." Fara giggles as their waiter leaves.

"Yeah sorry about that. Veronica can be a little crazy some times. But she is a sweet woman. I'm just surprised to hear that she's having a child."

"That makes two of us. She's looks to be in her early 40s at least."

X

"How was your steak Johnny?" Fara jokes. She watched Johnny devour his steak in minutes. He practically attacked it as if he was an ancient wolf eating his prey. Though Fara found it a little impulsive she was attracted to his animal instincts. The man had more connections to the ancient wolves, particularly when it comes to his senses, than anyone else.

"It was delicious, sorry that I made such a mess."

"Don't worry about it. That's one of the things that Veronica's is famous for."

"And I think that I can guess the second."

Johnny stands up and extends his hand to Fara. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Fara looks at Johnny very confused. She has never seen his dance or even talk about it. For Johnny to make this proposition to her is weird. Fara eventually takes Johnny's hand and follows him out into the dance floor.

Johnny leads Fara out to the middle of the dance floor. Currently they are the only couple out there. Everyone else is at the booth eating. The Jazz band finishes their break and hurries to their position. Johnny signals for the band to play a slow song.

Johnny lightly lays his hands on Fara's hips while Fara lays her hands on Johnny's chests. Fara let's Johnny led the dance, hoping that she hasn't made a mistake. But surprisingly Johnny leads Fara in the Fox – Trot very well. He seems to know exactly what he's doing.

The rest of the world seems to melt away as the two lovebirds dance the night away. Hours feel like minutes. Fara can't take stop herself from looking into Johnny's eyes and vice versa. Her hands are glued to his chest muscular. Johnny uses his hands on Fara's hips to guide her. But despite both being drawn to each other's features they are paying more attention to the other's soul. Feelings of love flow freely from them though neither says anything.

"Johnny, where did you learn to dance?" Fara answers when a song ends, after an hour of dancing.

"Jasmine taught me a few things."

The band starts another slow love song. Fara leans her head on Johnny's chests. Never before has she felt more at home and more at love. Her relationship with Fox, though it was captivating, was nothing compared to this. Johnny wraps his arms tightly around Fara, refusing to let go. Just as Johnny believes that his feelings for Fara can't get any deeper they do. Both lupine and vixen wish the moment would never end.

Johnny suddenly notices a disturbed look in Fara's eyes. He doesn't see Fara nervous very often but when he does it affects him to cause he knows that nothing good is about to happen. But this is something different. Johnny hasn't detected any signs of danger yet so it has to be something on the perverted side.

"What is it Fara, what's bothering you?"

"You see those three bears in the corner booth behind you?"

Johnny spins Fara around to get a better look. He can spot three bears, dressed like Fraternity boys looking for a lay, sitting in the corner booth. Their eyes are all focused on Fara. "Yeah I see them. You definitely got their undivided attention."

Johnny sees the three bears get up and make their way around the dance floor towards them. "Oh boy, this ain't good."

"What is it Johnny?" Fara asks a little worried.

"The morons are on their way over here. No doubt they plan on doing something stupid."

"What are they thinking?"

"From the looks on their faces I would say that they want to see you naked on your back and your legs in the air."

"That's what I was afraid of. I've always hated getting those looks. Let's get out of here before I get arrested for breaking someone's jaw."

"I'm with you there."

Johnny and Fara walk towards the door as fast as they can. Though they can kill the three bears as easily as rattlesnake can kill a mouse, neither Johnny nor Fara are in a fighting mood. They want a peaceful night for once.

Suddenly Fara feels someone grip her tail and pull from behind. Fara screams bloody murder and spins around to face the bear grabbing her tail. The bear smiles at Fara's response. "Nice legs babe, what time do they open?"

Fara's fist clench up so tight that she can feel her claws penetrating her skin, drawing a little blood. The only thing on her mind is ripping the bear's throat out with her bare hands. It wouldn't be the first time.

But before Fara can respond Johnny leaps into action. His massive fist impacts the bear's nose, breaking it and disfiguring his face. The blow is so powerful that the bear flies backwards and hits the PDF wall behind him, breaking it in half.

The second bear, filled with rage, swings wildly at Johnny's head. Johnny laughs at the bear's reckless but powerful attack. Johnny steps into the blow, blocking it easily. He grabs the bear's arm, holding him in place, draws back his elbow, and brings it down on the bear's forehead. Fara hears the satisfying sound of skull cracking under Johnny's elbow and watches the bear fall to the ground.

Johnny turns in time to see the final bear charging him from behind. But Fara intercepts the bear before Johnny can. The bear draws back to strike and Fara catches the blow easily. She grabs his arm and bends it back into a painful arm bar. Fara ignores the bear's scream of pain as she slams his head into the wall, leaving a nice indent. She finishes him off with an elbow to the jaw. The bear drops like a sack of potatoes.

"Damn girl, that was impressive." Johnny whistles.

"I had a good teacher." Fara replies, batting her eyelids at Johnny. "So are we going to home now?"

"Not quite, there is one more place I want to take you."

* * *

An Hour Later

"Ok Johnny, I'm guessing that we are outside." Fara asks, being blindfolded.

"What leads you to believe that?" Johnny says with a quick smirk.

"I can hear the crickets chirping and feel the wind on my fur."

"Yeah I guess that is a little too obvious."

Fara feels Johnny come to halt behind her. His hands tightening around her waist. Fara lets out a quiet giggle. "Are we there Johnny?"

"Yep, you can take off your blindfold."

Fara unties her blindfold and gasps when she sees where Johnny brought her. The blindfold drops from Fara's hands and lands on the ground next to her feet. Johnny has led to her to the famous Lover's Bluff. The bluff is situated on top of a mountain on the outskirts of Corneria City. From the bluff Fara can see all of Corneria City lit up like a Christmas tree. To make the moment even better a blue, full moon shines over the city, giving it a unique glow.

"Oh Johnny, words cannot describe the moment."

Johnny wraps his arm around Fara from behind. Fara nearly jumps at the feel of Johnny's large hands on her waist. "No words are needed honey. I wanted to take you some place beautiful. This was the third best place I could find."

"Third," Fara looks at Johnny confused, "what happened to the first and the second?"

"Well I don't think that you Cerinia or Sauria."

"Good point." Fara leans the back of her head against Johnny's chest. His chest is so comfortable that it feels like a pillow. Fara just wants to stay here forever. But Johnny's grunting is ruining the moment. She looks at Johnny and can immediately tell that he wants to do something. "You're wanting to howl are the moon aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I guess my species still has a lot of our animal instincts." Johnny replies. "But I don't want to ruin the moment."

Fara giggles, "Trust me Johnny, you howling is not going to ruin the moment. I've always wanted to hear a real wolf howl at the moon."

"Thank you babe."

Johnny immediately draws in a deep breath and howls as loud and as powerfully as he can at the moon. The howl is so deep that Fara feels her fur on her back stand up. She never imagined that Johnny could muster a howl that deep. Johnny is definitely an alpha wolf. Anyone hearing that howl would submit.

"Whoa, that was incredible." Fara says when Johnny finishes howling.

"Thanks, I got a lot of experience under my belt."

Before Fara can reply Johnny spins Fara around to where she is facing him. He pulls her in close to where they faces are inches apart. Fara can tell that there is something on Johnny's mind. But what bothers Fara is the look on Johnny's face, something she has never seen before, nervousness. Johnny is the last person she expected to see nervous about anything.

"Fara, there is something that I've been meaning to tell you. And it is very difficult for me to say. I have only said it to one person before I never thought that I would say it again."

"What is it Johnny?" Fara lightly grabs Johnny's hands and looks deep into his blue eyes. "You can tell me anything."

Johnny leans in close to Fara, his nose almost touching hers. "Fara Maria Phoenix, I love you."

Fara looks at Johnny too stunned to believe the words that just came out of the wolf's mouth. Her heart feels like it is about to jump out of her chest. Fara has to control herself from jumping on Johnny. She's been wanting to hear those three words for a long time but knew that Johnny wasn't ready for them just yet.

Fara leans into Johnny and plants a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you to Johnny."

Johnny smiles at his new love. For a moment he was worried that Fara would dump him. Johnny's known that he has loved her for a while now. What has been holding him back is the memory of Jasmine. Her death has haunted him for years. Johnny's been living with the fear that Fara might die to. It's kept him from making any advancements with Fara. But deep down Johnny has known that to eliminate the fear he has to move forward with Fara.

Neither Johnny nor Fara moves as they don't know what to do next. They stare at each other's eyes, both wanting to jump the other. Fara makes the first move. The ground makes the landing soft as Johnny lands on his tight butt. Fara jumps on Johnny before he can recover. She practically lies on top of him. Her small frame feels light against his masculine body. She jumps on Johnny, knocking him the ground. Fara's hands caress Johnny's chest while her lips bombard his. Johnny is almost certain that he can feel Fara counting his teeth with her tongue. He tries to get up but Fara straddles Johnny's lap. At first Johnny is caught off guard but as Fara's _ferocious_ _attack _continue he eventually gives in. Johnny kisses her back and grabs Fara's hips. Johnny suddenly feels his pants loosen up a little. He looks down and sees Fara's hands working hard on his belt. Johnny grabs Fara's wrists and forces them away from his belt.

"Whoa Fara, what are you doing?"

Fara looks at Johnny very confused. "Just having some fun. I don't have to be a telepath to know that you want your sausage in my empty hole."

Johnny scratches the back of his head, not sure how to respond. "Well, I'll admit that right now I want to mate with you so hard that you'll be walking funny for a week. Nothing would please me more right now than to satisfy you."

"But I don't understand. If you want to mate then why are you saying no?"

"Because I respect you. I'll feel like I'd be taking advantage of you if I gave into my animal instincts." Johnny pauses, not sure if Fara is getting the point. "I feel like we're rushing too much. It took me forever to get the courage to say I love you. Sex right now is too soon."

"Wow Johnny, I gotta admit I'm impressed. Your explanation was a little weak but I understand." Fara looks down as Johnny ties his belt. She can tell that he is regretting his choice, the massive bulge in his pants being the proof. Fara is regretting not having it inside her. But just the thought of Johnny having the respect and love for her to resist his temptations is enticing to say the least.

Fara stands up and starts walking back to their vehicle but stops when she realizes that Johnny is not with her. She turns around and sees Johnny still sitting on the ground.

"Aren't you coming Johnny?"

"I'll be up in a minute. I want the _swelling_ to go down before I stand up." Johnny replies trying to hide his smile.

Fara giggles at the Wolf's awkwardness. She gets his point and leaves him alone. A minute later, Johnny stands up and both walk to their vehicle. Neither Johnny no Fara says a word. While the heated passion of the moment and their newly discovered feelings for each other is almost to a boiling point, there is still something awkward hanging in the air. The moment quickly becomes awkward as both lupine and vixen look at each other's eyes and figures with each step.

"I got to say Johnny, I don't know what is more impressive." Fara speaks up, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You telling me that you love me or the fact that you respect me so much that you choose to hold off having sex. I believe that's what ruined my relationship with Fox. We rushed into having sex too quickly."

"Oh," Johnny looks at Fara a little awkwardly. Fara has told him about her _relationship_ with Fox. Johnny was surprising calm and understanding when she told him. Fara expected Johnny to be a little upset that Fox got to _taste her virgin flower _before he did. Johnny's calmness and understanding on the subject made Fara more attractive to him. "I guess that's one of the reasons why I'm being a little hesitant."

"That and you are afraid of emotional situations."

"Excuse me" Johnny snaps back.

Fara giggles at the wolf's reply. "Face it Johnny, while you have a lion's heart when it comes to battle, when it comes to emotional situations you are a mouse."

"Good point babe." Johnny replies then grabs Fara around the waist and pulls the vixen into a hard kiss. Johnny's action catches Fara off guard as her fight instincts take over and she swings at Johnny. But Johnny is too strong and he has pinned against him as Fara's attacks do no harm. As soon as Johnny's lips hit hers Fara's body goes limp. The feel of Johnny's wet lips against hers, and the force and suddenness of it actions send a tingling sensation throughout Fara's body. A moment into the kiss Fara gives in and wraps her arms around Johnny's neck and moves her lips to his. The kiss is the best that Fara has ever experienced. Fara knows that she is in love.

Johnny suddenly breaks away, breathing heavily, "Am I still a mouse?"

Fara smiles playfully, "Kiss me in front of my father and we'll talk."

* * *

Papetoon a couple of hours later

"We're back mom." Fara calls as she and Johnny enter the Phoenix mansion.

Jennifer runs to Fara and hugs her excited to see her daughter back. She bombards Fara with questions as she wants to know every detail. Fara is surprisingly calm when Jennifer asks if Johnny and Fara kissed, especially since Balthazar is standing behind her.

"Yes mom, we did."

Johnny smirks when he sees Balthazar's mouth drop. But Jennifer just smiles as if she is proud of Fara. But Jennifer knows that there is more. "So did anything else happen?"

"Yeah, a few things happened." Fara answers trying to avoid explaining her and Johnny's new found love to her parents.

"That explains where this bill came from." Balthazar holds up a bill with the name _Veronica's _on it. "Can you explain what this is all about and why I'm paying for a new bar booth, PDF, and the medical bill for three men?"

"Well long story short," Fara scratches the back of her head, "As we were leaving the restaurant a pervert decided to grab my tail."

"A GUY DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER?" Balthazar screams.

"Don't worry about it dad. Johnny took care of it. He didn't hesitate to literally smash the man's skull and broke another man's nose for me. I took out the other one."

"Oh, I guess that's good to know. But I was hoping that your boyfriend wouldn't be a brute. At least you're not in love with him."

Johnny and Fara look at each other. Neither says a word as they don't want Balthazar to start ranting. Both are just glad that Balthazar is not facing them to see the looks on their faces. But Jennifer sees their looks.

Jennifer waits till Balthazar is gone then leans in close to Fara and Johnny and whispers, "Don't worry you two, your secret is safe with me."

Fara hugs her mother, "Thanks mom." Jennifer grabs Johnny, who is just standing there, and pulls him into the hug.

Jennifer whispers in Johnny's ear, "I think that you are a good guy Johnny but let me tell you this, mistreat my daughter once and I will see you imprisoned on Solar for the rest of your life."

Johnny shivers as he knows it's true. Prisoners who are unfortunate enough to end up on Solar are usually left in their cells to literally be burned or melted alive. Jennifer certainly has the power to send Johnny there.

"You got nothing to worry about Jennifer. I would never harm Fara and would give my life to protect her."

"Glad to hear it." Jennifer replies and pats Johnny on the back. "By the way, your son is asleep."

"Thank you very much for looking after him. Was he any trouble?'

"Not too much. He has good manners and is very polite for a three year old. But he is very hyper, like you said. He did break the TV in the playroom."

"Oh I'm sorry for that. I'll pay for it."

"Nonsense, we were looking to get a new TV for the room anyway. Your boy did us a favor actually."

Jennifer leads Johnny and Fara to the playroom. To both Johnny and Fara's surprise they find Daniel asleep, curled up on the couch. Karina sits on the couch next to Daniel, stroking his fur.

"Aaawww he looks so cute." Fara whispers so not to wake Daniel. "He looks like a ball of fur."

Johnny kneels down next to Daniel and lightly shakes him awake. Daniel stretches and yawns like a kitten. Johnny picks up Daniel and cradles the tired boy in his arms.

"Thank you for looking after him."

"No problem, anything for my daughter's boyfriend." Jennifer replies. "So where are you staying tonight Johnny?"

"I got a hotel for the night in time."

"Oh no you don't. Town is too far away for this little boy to sleep. You and Daniel are spending the night here tonight."

"Whoa, I don't think that's a good idea." Everyone turns around and finds Balthazar standing at the door.

"Balthazar it's the least we can do. It's a long way for Johnny to drive with Daniel. We got plenty of spare bedrooms for them to stay in. Now they are spending the night." Jennifer glares at Balthazar. Now Johnny knows for Fara got the look.

"Alright, they can stay for tonight."

"Thank you sir." Johnny says.

"No need boy, just treat my daughter right and we'll be even."

Instead of replying in words Johnny walks over to Fara, grabs her by the waist, and pulls her into a kiss. Everyone's mouth drops as Johnny kisses the daughter of one of the richest and most powerful man in Lylat.

Johnny pulls away and looks down at a shocked Fara. "Am I still a mouse?"

"Hell no."

* * *

The end.

Well that does it for this story. It felt a little rushed as I started working on it earlier this week and wanted to have it done by Valentine's Day.

If you were expecting a sex scene than I am sorry. I have a personal belief that keeps me from writing out sex scenes, though I will do foreplay.

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review as any advice to improve the story, and comments will be greatly appreciated.

If you have any questions about the story or characters (particularly OCs) please ask and I will answer to the best of my ability.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty Ya'll


End file.
